History and Potions
by curlywitch
Summary: Constance hardbroom arrives at hogwarts to find the potions master she loved and the secrets that were kept. Crossover with HP. Complete!
1. Return to Hogwarts

Author's Note: Sort of a sequel to my previous work Strictly Speaking. Except that it has crossovers with Harry Potter so some details don't work for this story. Normally I just stick to Constance, but I'm loving the Constance/ Severus fiction so I decided to try it myself. I have loads of free time so I will try to update daily, if not weekly. Please RR.  
  
Scenario: Constance Hardbroom lives and teaches at cackles with her daughter Zoey. Only a few years ago she discovered that Zoey was her long lost daughter...blah blah blah and now a bunch of fun stuff will happen involving Hogwarts, Snape, and butterbeer just because some bb sounds good right about now.  
  
"I know that's what is best for Zoey," stated Ms. Cackle, "she is becoming more skilled at magic and her aurorer skills must be developed. Constance she is like you; she needs a different curriculum than the nice spells of cackles....she needs hogwarts.  
  
Miss Hardbroom stood silent, unable to speak at first. "But...but you know why I needed to leave in the first place. My husband was killed, I thought my daughter had been sacrificed, that place was too dangerous. Dumbledore himself insisted..."  
  
"Yes I know, but I've communicated with him and even he seems to think it best that you finally came back. He mentioned that there is a spot open for a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year and he mentioned that Zoey would be able to catch up to the 6th year work, seeing as how she is in her final years at cackles."  
  
Miss Hardbroom nodded, shocked at this news. "Whatever is best for Zoey, I'm sure dumbledore has his reasons. We will leave in a few days, if I'm not mistaken, the winter semester starts on Monday."  
  
And with this she walked out of Ms. Cackle's office half excited and half shaken. She loved teaching at Hogwarts. Her life had been so happy until..... Oh severus, she couldn't even think of him without sadness and longing. One of Voldermort's henchmen, Malevant had killed, well attempted to kill, her baby, knowing that she had some power. And her sev...oh she couldn't even think of it. What was dumbledore thinking? Yes Malevant had been defeated years ago but surely Voldermort was still at large. At this point in her life she had to go back. She was scared but there was something drawing her back.  
  
"But mother I love cackles and I will miss all of my friends!" cried Zoey.  
  
"I know dear, but admit it you are bored with your studies. I've seen it for months now. This isn't to be questioned, we will leave on Sunday."  
  
"But...." Zoey's voice trailed off as she saw the look in her mother's eyes. It was sad and scared, but determined. She didn't argue this time. Zoey was as stubborn as Constance, but this time she couldn't fight back.  
  
The following Sunday, Zoey and her mother had all of their belongings attached to their broomsticks, both of their cats, and with a wave goodbye, left Cackles.  
  
They made the journey in silence. It was strange because normally the two of them could talk for hours about the latest news or even debate potion theory. There was something in her mother's face that told Zoey to follow quietly to see what this was all about.  
  
In about 6 hours they touched down on the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were waiting. Zoey saw her mother's face brighten as she rushed over to them while Zoey lagged behing.  
  
"Connie", Dumbledore proclaimed, "you have come home at last and I see you have brought your daughter."  
  
"yes professor". And with that she gave him a hug and turned to Minerva and hugged her so tightly she had trouble pulling back. Zoey had walked over quietly, surprised that her mother knew these people so well. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and Professor McGonagall put her hand on zoey's shoulder.  
  
"It's so nice to finally meet you dearheart." She exclaimed, pulling Zoey into a hug. Zoey hugged back but felt strange. Her mother had a past here, and maybe even she had a past here and she didn't even know it.  
  
"Well," dumbledore exclaimed, "lets get you two settled in before the start of tommorrows term. Zoey, you will have to come with me to get you sorted into your house."  
  
The four quickly made their way into the castle and up to Dumbledore's office. Miss Hardbroom waited outside as Zoey went into the office to get sorted. She milled around examining the painting and as she turned the corner to see more she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't ....." she trailed off.  
  
"Severus! What... how... why in the bloody hell are you still here"  
  
Severus stared at her with a look of disbelief just as Zoey marched out of the office crying "Mom guess what? I'm in gryffindor!"  
  
The three of them just stared, you could cut the tension with a knife. 


	2. First day of school

"Come on Zoey, we have to get you unpacked." Miss Hardbroom finally broke the silence.  
  
"But....what's going on." Zoey sputtered out still eyeing Severus.  
  
"Now isn't the time", Constance said glaring at Severus. She pushed Zoey toward Minerva, who had followed Zoey out of Dumbledore's office. Minerva took her hand and led her towards Gryffindor tower. Constance sent a meaningful glare at Severus and too upset to talk, walked off toward her room.  
  
"Hermione, this is Zoey, she is going to be starting school tomorrow, perhaps you could show her the ropes." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Of course Professor, it would be no trouble at all."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded, then with a final comforting smile at Zoey, turned around and went up to bed.  
  
"Well this is the Gryffindor main room, quite nice for studying if I do say so myself, and up this way is the dormitory," Hermione said walking up the winding staircase into the girl's room, "And here is where you can sleep. You're probably really tired, if you want I can help you get unpacked."  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I'm more nervous than tired." Zoey stuttered. "So how do you like Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh I love it. The teachers are great, the library is has tons of books, and it's pretty fun." I'm head girl and so I know a lot about the school. I could show you around tomorrow. You can meet my friends Harry and Ron."  
  
"That sounds fine, this school sounds a lot friendlier than I pictured it to be."  
  
"Well it is, except for the Slytherins like Malfoy. They think that they rule the school because they are purebloods. Everyone knows that the Slytherin house has produced more dark wizards than any house. Other than those few, Hogwarts is pretty well rounded. Dumbledore believes anyone has the right to a wizard's education, even muggles like me."  
  
"Wow, you're a muggle! My good friend Mildred was a muggle. That's cool, Dumbledore sounds like a good guy."  
  
"Yeah he is and so are most of the teachers to. They are pretty open minded too. Awwwhhhh," Hermione yawns, "Well I guess I'm tired! I'll finish telling you all about Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
The two girls drifted off to sleep dreaming about the busy day ahead of them. In another corner of the school, Constance lied in bed too disturbed to sleep. He was here after all, everything she had believed for the past 16 years had been a lie. She was angry, yet secretly she was happier than she had been since she had found Zoey. Severus...at Hogwarts.  
  
The morning dawned bright but cold on that January morning. All of the students got out of their beds and proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was there that Hermione introduced Harry and Ron to Zoey.  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys."  
  
"Yeah, same here" echoed the boys.  
  
"Hey," said Hermione, "it looks like we all have the same schedule. Transfiguration first, followed by defense against the dark arts, potions, herbology, care of magical creatures, then......."  
  
"One thing you should have noticed about Hermione right away is that she's not at all interested in school," said Ron sarcastically. They all laughed.  
  
"Well Potter, it looks like you have another addition to your fan club," sneered Draco coming up from behind them.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy, at least she can think for herself, unlike those two vegetables following you around." Harry sputtered.  
  
"Hmmph!" Malfoy walked away.  
  
"That," Hermione said quite seriously, "is Malfoy."  
  
The four watched him walk away, each with a renewed hatred. Zoey didn't even know him, but she felt a burning desire to smack him in the face.  
  
Transfiguration was actually interesting to Zoey. The material was new to her, but she enjoyed learning a different style of magic than Cackle's. She had never tried to turn a bird into a hat before. And Professor McGonagall was a great teacher, in fact she reminded her of her mother.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot," Hermione exclaimed as they left transfiguration, "we have a new teacher today. Finally, no more of Snape trying to pretend he's a good teacher."  
  
"Class, please sit down promptly, my name is Professor Hardbroom" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed, "As I see it you have covered an extensive amount of material this year, some of it completely irrelevant, but for 6th years you have some catching up to do."  
  
"Well Professor," spoke up Hermione, "we have had a new Professor every year."  
  
"Well I hope to be around for a while, but for right now we have some catching up to do."  
  
And class began. Zoey was glad to find that, just like at Cackles, her mother didn't give her any special treatment. She loved her mother, but the fact that she was a teacher also provoked teasing. She wanted to stay after to talk to her about last night, but Neville had gone up to the desk because he was confused, so Zoey decided to wait until later.  
  
And anyways, potions was next. That was her best subject, at least at Cackle's it was.  
  
"Quiet down and open your textbooks to the palmroot infusion mixture on page 51," growled Professor Snape.  
  
"That's Snape, the horrible teacher, he's the same man I saw last night," Zoey thought to herself, "what does he have to do with my mother?"  
  
Well it didn't matter what connection he had with her mother because he flashed her a nasty grin, made some comment about a new screw up gryffindor and proceeded to write down formulas on the bored.  
  
"That," Zoey exclaimed at dinner, "was the toughest day ever." Forget that I have some catching up to do, and that I've learned different magic for 3 years, there's so much work to do!"  
  
"Tell me about it, hermione said, "want to come to the library with me?"  
  
"Sure." The two headed up to the library where the two put their noses in their books for at least 4 hours.  
  
In Dumbledore's office a different learning process was occurring. Dumbledore felt that he shouldn't waste time and called Severus and Constance to his office right after dinner to discuss some matters that were long overdue. 


	3. What's past is still present

"Dumbledore," Constance said angrily, "tell me what went on 16 years ago and tell me the truth."  
  
"Yes," interjected Severus, "Please explain why Connie is alive. You told me she was killed."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Constance, "I was under the impression that you were dead."  
  
"Listen, both of you," spoke up Dumbledore, "there are some matters that have to be explained. 16 years ago I received a very reliable tip that your life, Severus, was in danger because of your relationship with Constance. Being the 4th black sister, and rejecting her family's desire for evil her sisters had it in for her. Her life was wanted, and I knew the safest thing to do was to split you two up...."  
  
"But you could have told us, we would have hidden ourselves," Constance remarked.  
  
"Really, because in my opinion, you and Severus were head over heels in love. Nothing would separate you. I needed to keep you safe, and your baby as well. She would have been a casualty in a family blood struggle. And indeed she almost was. Helibore got another one of his bright ideas to hide power inside of her, not thinking that the baby of Constance Black would be an open target. Luckily, for some reason unknown to me, she survived, but was lost, taken in the struggle. You two were separated by the fighting that had erupted and I knew the only chance for safety was to get Constance to my sister Aggie' s school, give her another name, and get her out of harms way. If she knew that you were alive Severus, she would have come back to Hogwarts immediately. And if Severus knew you were alive he would have mounted all odds to see you.  
  
"You're damn right I would of," Constance burst, "I felt totally alone, shunned by the Black family, and I had lost the only family who I loved more than life itself. You had no right to lie to me."  
  
"Connie," Severus spoke softly, "Your life was in danger and still is. Your family thinks you're dead, and that has saved your life."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Connie they killed Sirius."  
  
She stopped mid sentence and stared at him with her big brown eyes. No one moved for a minute or so until she started shaking with sobs. "No..noo"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have the right to know."  
  
"Yes and now can't you see that your life is in danger," said Dumbledore, "they killed Sirius without a question and if they knew you were alive.....they are already sure to come for Snape because he quit the death eaters." She sunk her head against Severus' chest and allowed him to comfort her. It had been so long. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her happy life had been broken up to save her life and Sirius....this was real.  
  
"What about my baby," she stopped and looked at Severus, "our little girl."  
  
"She will be safe here," said Dumbledore, "but I do advise that you don't make it widely known that she is your daughter. If the wrong family heard, well then that could lead to another separation for you two."  
  
"I understand professor, we will do anything to protect her, and ourselves." Severus said.  
  
The two left Dumbledore's office together in silence. It was as if they had only been apart for a day, nothing needed to be said. They went up to Constance's room to talk about a plan of action.  
  
"Constance, I've never had any experience raising children, I don't think I would make a very good father now. I don't have your instincts."  
  
"Oh sev, just love her as much as you love me. Don't worry about that anyways, we aren't going to tell her right away, we can't, we have to keep this as secretive as possible."  
  
"I knew the moment I saw her Con, she looks exactly like you. She's beautiful."  
  
She smiled at him and then kissed him, a fast passionate kiss that had been waiting for 16 years. He returned the gesture. Oh how he missed her.  
  
For a moment, they were blissfully happy, not knowing what was ahead. 


	4. Butterbeer with a side of mystery

Author's note: Oh yeah just a reminder that pretty much none of the people are mine. J/k Rowling is the master behind Harry Potter, Jill Murphy is the master behind the Worst witch, and I am but a blender; I take some great stuff and mix it into my own creation, that tastes a lot like butterbeer. Also, I do like the idea of Malfoy, but I'm not sure it would fit into my ending totally. But of course i included some Malfoy intrigue, because what's a story without some of that!  
  
Later that night Constance was taking a late night walk to think about all the things she had heard and ran right into her daughter.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," she said giving her daughter the biggest hug possible, "what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I was trying to catch up on some studying. You know, you were right, Hogwarts teaches so many different things, it is way more challenging. And, well besides that I did want to ask you about.."  
  
"Last night?" Constance replied, "Well I probably didn't tell you this but, I used to work at Hogwarts and that's how I know a lot of the teachers here."  
  
"But what about that guy Snape, he was so creepy, just staring at you."  
  
"Well I haven't seen him in a long time, it's just, well there was a misunderstanding and he thought that I was never coming back."  
  
"Okay", Zoey responded, "but why?"  
  
"Well, uh, after I thought you were dead I couldn't bear to work here anymore and I left."  
  
"Oh, okay well I was just a little confused and all."  
  
"Well, alright then," Constance replied hurriedly, "off to bed now."  
  
"Okay, good night mom," Zoey leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the check. "Oh and can I ask you one more thing?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"It's always awkward being related to your teacher, could we maybe, you know, not spread it around that I'm your daughter. I just don't want to get made fun of."  
  
"Oh sure, that would be great," Constance replied a bit too enthusiastically, "Goodnight dear."  
  
And the two went their separate ways, both relived, even though Constance felt guilty for keeping the truth from her daughter. Zoey crawled into bed that night, satisfied, but also a bit suspicious. Since when was her mother so nice and so....sweet. Her mom was always loving, but it was always in a firm way. She had acted strangely, and Zoey was trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Zoey," called Hermione  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I'm really glad that you came here. It's nice to have a friend that's a girl for a change."  
  
"Uh yeah, it's really nice to have a girl as a friend too."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night"  
  
It seemed like Zoey's first semester was flying by. Sure she had to work harder than she ever had in her life, but it was worth it. She was at the top of her class, beaten only by Hermione. But Zoey really didn't care about that, after all she was used to competing with Ethel, who was really annoying about get perfect scores. Because of her extraordinary broom flying abilities, she was able to substitute when one of the chasers was sick and the team won thanks to the snitch being caught by Harry. Snape was treating her more horribly than ever. Even Ron said that Harry had never been ridiculed like that. She was doing outstanding in all her classes, except for potions. She knew all of the potions and knew the precise calculations needed for measurement, but Snape always found somewhere to mark her off. One time she got a perfect score and Snape failed her because he was convinced she must be cheating.  
  
"Oh I hate that Professor Snape," she cried angrily while walking out of the potions midterm, "I hope he dies, no that would be to good for him, I hope throws a cauldren over his head and beats it with a stick as hard as they can."  
  
"Wow," said Ron, "yeah you tell it like it is."  
  
However, Zoey aced all of her other finals. In fact Professor McGonagall was so impressed by Zoey's transfiguration of a snail into a firecracker, that she praised her during the midterm. Zoey had been her last student since all the students had to line up outside the class and see her individually.  
  
"Well, you certainly have your mother's gift for magic," Professor McGonagall glowed, "I'm so proud of how far you come this term."  
  
"Really Professor?"  
  
"Really." Professor McGongall watched the girl leave the classroom and thought how much she resembled Constance. It was like teaching her charge all over again. When Constance had experienced family trouble at home, Minerva had been there for her, ready to comfort her. She felt protective over the girl sometimes, and while she tried not to let it show in her teaching, Constance had always been her favorite, just like Zoey.  
  
Zoey walked out of the room feeling happy. Finals were over and it was a Hogsmede weekend. She would be able to relax, spend time with her friends, and watch the final quidditch game.  
  
"Hey guys, ready to go?" Ron ran into the common room with Harry right behind him.  
  
"You bet."  
  
As it turned out Constance, Snape, and Hagrid ended up being the chaperones. Right on cue Snape and Constance got into a tiff about someone's permission form.  
  
"Wow, they must really hate each other," a Gryffindor 3rd year noticed.  
  
Indeed, Constance and Severus had played the part perfectly. When they were alone they couldn't be separated but when in public they were mortal enemies. If looks could kill, Constance would have stabbed Severus dead. She had perfected the death glare.  
  
But once they had arrived at Hogsmede and the group had separated and they were alone, they were like a young engaged couple.  
  
Zoey, Ron, Hermione, and Harry bought some candy at Zonkos, then headed off to the Leaky Cauldren for some nice hot butter beer.

As Zoey walked up to the counter to buy 4 butterbeers, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So, I can't really figure it out, but something's funny with Professor Snape. He's never around the Syltherin common area very much and last night, after I was coming back from the bathroom I saw him sneaking out the portrait hole. I thought maybe he was going to catch Potter in the act or something, because according to him Potter and his friends are always sneaking around. So i followed him, only to get more ammo against Potter, and I saw him sneak into someone's private chamber. It had to be another teacher, I mean students are all in the dormitorys. It's very weird, and I wondering if it has something to do with him betraying you know who. My father says....."Draco trailed off after noticing Zoey staring right at him. "Hey spindle legs, this is a private conversation."

"As if I can about you or professor Snape."

"Yeah well why would you. I'm his favorite student and unlike you I can get away with anything. Why I don't even study for potions and I'm getting the top grade."

"Oh shut your big mouth." she proclaimed as she marched off toward the table. She had secretly thought that Malfoy was cute the first time she met him, but unfortunately any chance of romance was ruined my his rude comments about her and her friends. And what was Professor Snape doing out so late?  
  
She reached the table and sat down. She tried to forget about malfoy as she joined in the conversation about Gryffindor's chances for the house cup when all of a sudden....  
  
"Ow," cried Harry, "my scar, it hurts really badly."  
  
"Well do you want some ice or something," said Zoey.  
  
"No, Zoe, when Harry's scar hurts it has to do with he who must not be named. It hasn't hurt for a while, but whenever it has in the past...."  
  
"I don't think that......" Zoey trailed off as screaming erupted from outside.  
  
Death eaters were storming the town. Rampaging the town, and killing innocent bystanders.  
  
"Come Harry," said Ron.  
  
Suddenly all four of them were grabbed tightly and carried off into the evening sky.


	5. The Order

Author's note: Yeah the ending to the last chapter = a bit sudden, but come on something had to happen, it was getting too nice. It probably would have been different if I didn't want to include some butterbeer in there!! But Hey I've finally finished typing up this chapter. For alittle bit of a spoiler, more secrets are revealed. Muahahaha.  
  
Zoey had blacked out when she was grabbed. All she remembered was being put on a broomstick. She woke up hours later in a dark room with no windows. She had been sleeping on a bed, this was no doubt a cell.  
  
"Oh no," she thought, "What happened? Where am I? Is it ..." She didn't dare even think the name, even that was to frightening.  
  
"Harry! Ron ! Hermione!" she said outloud. She heard no other movement in the cell. Oh no, what if they were torturing them, and she was next?  
  
Suddenly the door banged open and some one entered with some sort of tray.  
  
"Good you're up then," said the shadowed person at the door "it's lunch time."  
  
"Who, who are you," Zoey sputtered.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry dear," she said flipping the light switch, "I'm Molly Weasley, Ron's mom."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness," breathed Zoey, "I thought that we had been captured by Lord Voldermort and you were here to torture me."  
  
"Goodness me no, nothing of the sort. In fact you four are in a safehold where he can't possibly find you. Professor Hardbroom, Professor Snape, and Hagrid brought you here as soon as the riot broke out in Hogsmede."  
  
"Well, where exactly is here?"  
  
"The black family mansion, Sirius' Blacks house."  
  
"Harry's godfather, who..."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately he was killed last year, but he left his house to his older sister and so the Order has taken..."  
  
"The order?" Zoey questioned.  
  
"Yes dear, the Order of the Phoenix, we are an order against he who must not be named. So you see you are quite safe here. And if you would like some lunch I brought up a sandwich and some soup for you. If you want to freshen up, you can join everyone downstairs later."  
  
So Zoey ate her soup and then braided her hair, half nervous to go downstairs. But in the end she grabbed the tray and carefully carried it downstairs. The large room was filled with people, some she recognized and some she didn't. She saw a woman with bright blue hair, another sort of scraggly guy, Professor Snape, Ron's older brother's Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, and....  
  
"Zoey," Constance breathed as she got up to put an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "I'm so glad that you finally woke up." She ushered her daughter to a seat in between herself and the lady with the blue hair. Hermione and Ron grinned at her from across the table.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, he's still upstairs," she answered, "I think he must have blacked out because of the pain in his scar. I'm sure he'll be downstairs soon."  
  
"Yes," said the woman with the blue hair, "If I know Harry, He'll recovered right enough. Oh I'm Tonks by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you and, err, you certainly have interesting hair."  
  
"I can change it anyway I like, in fact I can change any part of my appearance. It's a gift I guess."  
  
"Wow," Zoey muttered, "that must come in pretty handy."  
  
"Yeah it does. So your mother brought you here eeh," whispered Tonks.  
  
"I guess so," she said looking at Constance, who was deep in conversation with Snape, "I just thought that no one really knew that I was her daughter."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I've known you since you were a baby," tonks replied, "I mean, she always brought you here to the Order. You know, she was quite a fighter in her day."  
  
"Believe me she still is," Zoey said, not really knowing how to take this information. Her mother not only had a life here, Zoey was part of it, and it was still mysterious. She realized she knew nothing, including who her father was. Right now, she realized that she needed to find these things out. She simply figured that she just needed to know what Constance had been telling her, but she realized there was much more at hand.  
  
She was about to ask Tonks some questions, casually, so as to find out more information. But just at that moment Molly Weasley, her husband, and Ginny came into the room carrying platters of food for dinner. The talk instantly stopped and the whole table ended up in a deep conversation about the events at Hogsmede.  
  
"Hmm," Zoey thought, "I'll have to get her alone later." But she had no chance because Constance, the scraggly guy whose name was Mad Eye Moody, and Tonks were on duty.  
  
So she spent the evening with Harry, who had finally come down in the middle of dinner, Ron, and Hermione. They played some riveting games of Wizard's chess and later they helped Fred and George try to spy on the "secret" conversation in the dinning room, but got in trouble from Molly and were sent straight to bed. Hermione was rooming with Ginny, so Zoey got a room all to herself. She was lonely, but too tired to care. Suddenly the door squeaked open. It was Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Zoey?" she called "Your mother just wanted me to make sure that you were okay and tuck you in."  
  
"Okay," Zoey deciding that Minerva seemed to know her mother well. Maybe she could ask her.  
  
"Professor, can you tell me anything about my life before... well before I was separated from my family."  
  
"Well yes dear," Minerva said cautiously as she sat down on Zoey's bed. "You lived at Hogwarts with your mother and father during the year." Immediately she stopped, knowing that statement would lead to questions about Severus. She continued, "Unfortunately you were born in the time of he who must not be named. He was terrorizing the magic world, and so you also spent a lot of time here. In fact I can remember taking care of you when your mother was away."  
  
"Wow, I had no idea that I had been involved even the slightest in this whole Order thing. I thought we lead a quite life in the country. But, can you tell me who my father is."  
  
"Your father," Minerva stuttered, "Your mother knows him better than I do, I don't think I can tell you much."  
  
"Well do you know his name?"  
  
"Um, it has slipped my mind as so many things have in my old age. Well dear you must be tired, try and get some rest." And with that she patted the blankets and glided out of the room. She couldn't tell her, she wanted to, but that was up to Constance and Severus. 


	6. Truth is danger

Author's Note: Yeay I finally finished!!! It was a long week of lab reports, but I finally managed to devote time to my favorite couple. Review if you want too, although it woudl be nice to know if the story turned out okay.

Zoey went to bed disappointed and woke up the next morning with a fresh determination to ask her mother, no matter what. She went downstairs to find it empty, and just as she was leaving she heard Snape and her mother come into the room from the kitchen arguing about something. She had decided to listen when Hermione came bursting downstairs like a madman. Zoey quickly moved away from the dining room door to meet her.  
  
"Dumbledore, owl, help," she panted from running. "What?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Dumbledore just sent Harry an Owl, saying that they were discovered and Harry was their only hope for survival. They said they were at Hogwarts. We are all going with him because it's obvious that Voldermort has them all trapped and is demanding Harry. His life is in danger to, but you know Harry, he needs to go. Look you tell Professor Hardbroom and Professor Snape, what's happening and wait here for us."  
  
"Right," Zoey moved quickly to tell her mother, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Snape talking.  
  
"Connie she's my daughter to, and I want to tell her!" Zoey stood at the door not daring to go in or even move.  
  
"Severus, there are so many things she doesn't know, I'm keeping her safe."  
  
"I want to keep her safe to, but I can't keep pretending I hate her. No doubt she already thinks I'm a monster. It hurts me to see her look at me with that much hatred."  
  
Zoey backed away from the door. There was know way she could go in now and no way she was going to tell her mother anything. White hot anger arose in her chest and when she heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming down the stairs, she said, "They said that we need to go and that they need to stay here."  
  
"Are you sure, well okay if that's what they say," replied Hermione.  
  
Zoey knew that the smart thing to do would have been to tell her mother and...her father. She couldn't even think straight right now. All she wanted to do was get away from this house.  
  
When Dumbledore and the rest of the Order arrived back at the Black house, they were shocked to find the four children missing.  
  
"Constance, Severus, Where are they?" Dumbledore thundred.  
  
"I...I don't know," Severus stammered, "We thought they were upstairs, in fact we were just about to check on them."  
  
"Yeah," piped in Fred, "We didn't know they were gone either, we were just upstairs inventing some new sugar bombs, and all of a sudden everyone came rushing into our room asking where they were." Molly eyed them with anger at this message.  
  
Dumbledore fumed and was ready to yell again when Minerva rushed down from upstairs. "Albus, you need to read this now." Dumbledore read the letter and dropped it shock only to utter the word "Voldermort."  
  
Everyone shrank back in horror and as Dumbledore recovered he said, "Hogwarts, now, we need to get to Hogwarts."  
  
People started scrambling around for broomsticks and capes.  
  
"Molly and Arthur, you stay here to look after the place. Constance I want to stay here as well."  
  
"Look professor, I know that I was here when they left, but I have the right to protect my daughter."  
  
"Her daughter!" Fred and George looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Constance, it would be safer if you stayed here." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Look if it's because of Severus, he's a big boy he can take care of himself, I don't think that I'll endanger...."  
  
"Constance!" Dunbledore said firmly, "You can't go because of the Black prophecy."  
  
"What," she stammered.  
  
"A member of the Black family is prophesized to save Harry from Lord Voldermort. They assumed it was Sirius, but they don't know that you are still alive. If you go I feel that you will be found out and killed."  
  
Constance could only look at him in shock.

P.S. sorry these chapter endings are always so random and suspenseful....That always helps me end a chapter for some reason.


	7. Prophecies

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner." Constance demanded.  
  
"Well, I didn't think that you needed to know right away. After all we all thought that it was Sirius. I kept him out of the fighting last year, but that didn't help. I realized then that the prophecy didn't mention which Black, so you are still a very possible candidate."  
  
"But, It might not have been me or Sirius. What about Bellatrix, Narcissa...."  
  
"You're right, however they are devoted followers of Voldermort. Voldermort knows this prophecy and no doubt your sisters know as well. He probably wanted to eliminate the Blacks that were against him first."  
  
"Well, if the prophecy says that I will save Harry potter, than I had better go, because if I'm not there, then who will save him?"  
  
"But Constance," Severus interjected, "If they find out that you are alive, they will murder you."  
  
"True enough, but weren't they always after my blood anyway....oh my god. Zoey. By birth right she is a Black to."  
  
Dumbledore looked stunned. Apparently the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He had been assuming it meant people with the last name of Black, but true enough, Zoey was part of the Black bloodline.  
  
"Fine Constance, you can come along, but you need to stay out of sight. The most important matter is reaching Hogwarts in time."  
  
The Order left the Black mansion, Dumbledore in the lead, and Constance flying as close as she could to Severus. He was her protector, he always was.  
  
The children had reached the deserted castle in a state of panic. Of course as soon as the death eaters had marched in Hogsmede, it was clear that they were making their move on Hogwarts and the children were sent home immediately.  
  
Not really sure what to do, they ran throughout the castle looking for Dumbledore. It was in the great hall they found Voldermort. This time he hadn't hidden away in the deep dark caverns of the school. This time he was strong and completely human. He had lulled Harry into a false sense of security and now having time to gather his followers, he was ready.  
  
Dumbledore went first, with Constance in the middle; hood pulled over her face. Harry felt a wave of relief as the doors flew open and Dumbledore was behind them. However, Voldermort sent his death eaters to counter attack, his focus was on Potter.  
  
Harry had lost his wand, Ron, Hermione and Zoey had been knocked out. He was facing Voldermort's wand alone. Zoey opened her eyes, she had been stunned and couldn't move. She felt the chains around her mind forcing her to lie still. "no," a small voice inside her said, "No, help Harry, you've got to move."  
  
"No," she whispered out loud, "No, no, NO." she said. She forced herself to reach out her arm and pull herself towards Harry. Voldermort took no notice. Her head ached, she was being pulled back by the spell, but despite the pain she pulled herself forward, pushed herself off the ground and pushed herself in front of Harry, looking deep into Voldermort's eyes.  
  
"No," she choked out, "You'll have to get through me first."  
  
"No problem," Voldermort cackled evilly and positioned his wand to cast the death spell.  
  
"I don't think so," Constance screamed. She removed her hood and raised her wand. She couldn't kill Voldermort, but she could protect her child. She quickly cast a bubble spell over Harry and Zoey. They were immediately covered in a thick spongy bubble that took the force of the spell. Remus had taught her that one. And everyone was so shocked, Dumbledore was able to disarm Voldermort. Hissing he turned in a snake and slithered out the door. His death eaters fought through the rest of the order and followed. Bellatrix, the last to leave, grinned cynically at Constance. Her secret was out. She was dead to the world no longer.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said calmly, "You were right about one thing. You were the Black that saved Harry Potter. Although all that stunt did was buy us time. He will be back more quickly than ever. And I'm afraid your sister will be back for you." He turned towards the children and ushered to the Order to follow him. While Voldermort's death spell hadn't killed them, it had given them a nasty shock. They grabbed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Zoey and immediately flew them back to the Black mansion; Constance's house.  
  
When Zoey woke up, her mind was still out of focus. She woke up to Constance's face above hers and gently smiled.  
  
"Mother," Zoe whispered, "I'm so happy to see you."  
  
Constance smiled warmly at her daughter, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong mother? I'm okay you don't need to cry."  
  
"No sweetheart, it's not that, we need to have a long talk."  
  
"About Professor Snape," Zoey said, a sudden chill to her voice, "my father."  
  
"Yes that and other things," Miss Hardbroom sighed, "but how did you know."  
  
"Well, when Harry got the note from Voldermort, I was coming to tell you and Professor Snape, when I overheard you two talking about me."  
  
"Oh dear, well I guess everything's out in the open now." And Constance proceeded to tell Zoey everything. About Severus, about what Dumbledore had done, the Black family, and the prophecy.  
  
"Mother, why couldn't you tell me all this before?"  
  
"Well, in truth I didn't know how, and we had to keep it a secret."  
  
"So Sirius was my uncle, and Severus Snape is my father." Zoey stated this in a glum sort of way. "Wonderful, I have a dead family and a father who hates me."  
  
"Oh no, that is far from the truth. Severus loves you, he's only been mean to you these past few months he didn't want anyone to even suspect you were his daughter. If Malfoy knew, well you would have been dead for sure."  
  
As if on cue, Severus stepped in the room, "Connie, they need you downstairs, the meeting will...." He stopped when he saw Zoey was awake and swallowed.  
  
It was an awkward moment, but Constance motioned for Severus to sit down on the bed next to her.  
  
Severus sighed and took Zoey's hands in his. "You know the last time I held your hands they were so small, you were so small. I guess you've grown over the years."  
  
"Yes, father, I have." She said slowly.  
  
He squeezed her hands. "Oh Zoe, I don't hate you, I just...you understand that I had to keep it a secret. Your life....well I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I thought I already lost you once."  
  
They stared at each other for a while, an understanding had formed between them.  
  
"Come on," Constance spoke up after a while, "we have to be downstairs."  
  
She watched as Severus took his daughter's hand and led her out of the room. Constance followed behind, watching the two people she loved more than anything. Her life had been destroyed and she had spent the past years bitter and hard. Her life was back to normal now, the happy and the sad.  
  
Especially the sad. Voldermort was still at large, her family was still in danger. But this time she felt confident it would work out. That is, if she could fulfill her prophecy, then surely Harry Potter could fulfill his.  
  
The End. Hope you enjoyed it. The Voldermort part, a little predictable and bornign I know, but the whoel Voldermort and Harry thing wasn't my main focus. Look for a prelude to this story coming soon, possibly a story of how Snape and Hb met or something. Happy Readings! 


End file.
